


The Temple of the Sky, AKA Why Link’s Not Allowed to Go Anywhere Anymore

by pinball_mentality (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, It’s Fine Though, Link has his child mind, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Sheik is Zelda, Skyward Sword References, Storms, Tags Are Fun, This is very old, Violence, actually this whole fic is kinda inspired by that, also my headcanon about why monsters disappear and drop things when you kill them, and is consequently kinda stupid, and this is kind of... bad, author is writing these tags at 11:30pm oops, brief and vague fight scene, brief descriptions of violence, but don’t let that stop you from reading it!!, feat. stupid younger me using google translate, female Sheik, i def forgot some tags but whatever, it’s been like a year and a half since i wrote it, navi isn’t in this story that much because i lowkey forgot about her, so my writing style is WILDLY different now, some brief appearances from botw mobs, specifically the cursed moblins, that was just my writing style at the time, the temple of the sky is inspired by that one OoT glitch, to find a language that could pass as Ancient Hylian, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: The faux Sheikah left after every dungeon. Every twist and turn they faced, the disguise was harder to uphold, and so she ran away quicker and quicker until she could hold it no more.But she kept running, seeking some respite from this painful secret of hers, despite the hero's protests.He finally had enough and grabbed her wrist one day, after completing a Temple filled with shadows.He led them on an expedition to an abandoned temple that rumors had held treasure, the disguised princess reluctantly agreeing to go. After all, one time wouldn't hurt, would it? The hero's faithful companion fairy ringing all the way, they headed to the Temple of the Sky.//the summary sounds very serious but the fic isn’t really,, this is also very old and not at all how i write anymore. mind the tags.
Relationships: Fi’s here too but she doesn’t really build any relations with anyone, Implied Link/Sheik, Implied Link/Zelda - Relationship, Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), cause zelda is sheik so they go hand in hand, mentioned Link & Navi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Temple of the Sky, AKA Why Link’s Not Allowed to Go Anywhere Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> this is... very old, i originally posted it on wattpad like a year and a half ago. it’s very below average. not quite bad but i wouldn’t call it exquisite, either. it’s also nearly midnight so maybe i’m just tired. 
> 
> also, this whole thing was just inspired by the one glitch in ocarina of time where you could see that temple in the rain. you know the one. (does anyone even really remember that anymore?) 
> 
> anywho, enjoy!!

"Good job, hero. You have defeated this Templ-"

"Hey, Sheik?"

Sheik twitched her covered eye. This was the umpteenth time Link was going to ask her to 'hang out', and as desperately as Zelda- _no, Sheik, Sheik_ \- wanted to, she heeded Impa's warnings to the dot. _Don't get too close, Sheik. Allow him to trust you and trust you only._ Sheik sighed. "Yes, hero?"

"I overheard some treasure hunters talking about some rare stuff in a Temple! Wanna come with?" Link's eyes shone with pure excitement, sparkling with true joy.

Sheik debated. Normally, she would have said no immediately and left, but Link said a Temple. Depending on which one, she would be hard-pressed to let him go alone. "Which Temple?" She inquired.

Sheik could literally see Link's face brighten with hope. "Temple of the Sky! The Sky Temple!"

Sheik turned to skeptically look at him. "Hero, that is not a real place. You cannot trust every word people say."

Link pouted. "Why not?"

Sheik was rudely reminded that this was in fact a child in an adult's body. He didn't have the maturity and knowledge she did. "It could be an elaborate plot set up by Ganondorf to get rid of the legendary Hero."

Link crossed his arms. "Or it could be some cool treasure! Maybe even weapons to help _defeat_ that old man!" He retorted immaturely, waving off Sheik's concerns.

She imitated him, crossing her arms over a muscular chest wrapped in bandages. "You should not underestimate your enemies, Hero, especially Ganondorf."

He literally waved off her concerns this time, flapping a hand about. "Pshhh, whatever. Besides, you're changing the topic!"

 _Dammit_ , Sheik thought bitterly, _he caught me._ She was planning on diverting his attention and then disappearing before he could make her answer. This time wouldn't be so easy, though. "Fine, but only so that you don't get yourself killed in a foolish attempt to get free Rupees."

Link's face shone like the sun at this, ignoring the jab at his objective. "Yes!" He pounded his fist in the air, then grabbed Sheik's wrist. "Let's go, Sheik!"

He dragged the Sheikah behind him, checking his map every now and then and leading them through twists and turns. A storm was brewing, and soon light raindrops turned into heavy buckets, drenching them to the bones. Even Link had to admit it was time for a break.

" _Promise_ you won't leave?" Link asked Sheik in a relatively dry cave, lighting a fire to heat them and dry their clothes.

" _Yes_ , Hero. I _promise_." Sheik was getting tired of this. Link stared at her suspiciously. "Are you _suuuuurrrrreeeeee_?"

Sheik was done. She finally lost her temper, which was a feat no one had managed to do for the past 7 or so years. Link just had that kind of effect on people, bringing out hidden parts of them. " _YES!_ " She threw her hands up in the air.

Link smirked. " _Okkkkkkaaayyyyyy_..."

Zeld- _Sheik_ felt like slamming her head against the cave wall but instead opted for plopping herself down next to the fire and scratching the stone floor with a loose rock.

Link suddenly decided to break the silence that reigned for about 5 minutes. "Hey Sheik?"

Said Sheikah visibly twitched. " _Yes_ , Hero?" Her words were laced in venom, but apparently Link was immune to her poison because he decided to ask the most prominent question on his mind. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Sheik came dangerously close to pulling out a dagger, but something in the storm caught her eye.

"Hero?" Link pouted at his question being ignored but answered anyways. "Yes?"

"Are we close to the temple?" Link checked his map again. "Yeah, why?"

"I can see it from here." Link hopped up at this and started putting on his discarded, soggy leather boots. A loud _squelch_ alerted Sheik to his actions. "Hero, it's still pouring."

He shrugged. "So? We're nearly there! Plus, my name is Link."

Sheik shook her head. There was no point in arguing. "Fine, _Hero_ ," she put extra emphasis on his goddess-given title that he oh-so hated, "we'll go. But you owe me 20 rupees after this."

Link huffed and walked out into the rain. She thought she heard a mumbled _meanie_ but couldn't be quite sure through the heavy storm. Knowing his personality, though, it was probable.

Trudging through the thick mud and heavy rain, all sight of the once illuminated cave quickly became lost due to sheets of rain. There was no turning back now, not that they planned to.

Apparently even monsters sought refuge from the downpour as they encountered no trouble aside from Link slipping and covering his entire front half in mud. The rain washed it off though, for the most part.

Eventually, they reached the so-called Temple of the Sky. Sheik inhaled sharply. _He was right._

Apparently Link had been thinking along the same lines, because he spun around and said "Haha! See? I was ri- _HYAH!_ "

He fell.

Again.

Sheik shook her head and helped him up. "Hero, you need to be more careful."

Link rolled his eyes and found the entrance to the Temple. The symbol of the royal family was laid on the ground in front of a large stone slab decorated with Ancient Hylian. A sign was positioned next to it.

_Dear adventurers, heed this call_

_To this sword Demise will fall_

_Play the ballad of the sky_

_To these doors you cannot lie_

Link scratched his head. "Huh?" He turned to Sheik. "Do you know any songs from the sky? Symphony of Clouds or something?"

Sheik snorted, knowing it would be covered by the never-ending rain. It would flood, soon. "No. None of the songs I know are told to be 'from the sky'."

Link pouted. "Well, play them anyways! Forward and back! Side to side! Remixes!"

Sheik shook her head, smile hidden by a soaked veil and bandages. "Fine."

She pulled out her harp, given to her by Impa. She bent over it, trying futilely to protect it from the rain. Link, noticing her struggle, pulled out the Zora tunic and held it over both of them, allowing her to stand normally, even if it was a little cramped. She played all of the Temple Songs, Epona's Song, Song of Storms (which made it rain even _more_ somehow), Sun's Song (which actually did _not_ clear the rain for once), every song that she and Link knew forwards and backwards. She even played them on the Ocarina of Time, but to no avail. Then she remembered with a jolt.

Pulling out her harp again, she readied her fingers at the respective strings. Zelda's Lullaby.

She played it forwards, and nothing happened. However, when she played it backwards, she felt as if the tune was familiar. Something deep inside her told her that there were lyrics, too, in a language lost to the modern era. Even Link gave a small jolt of recognition. When she finished, the stone slab shone with a white light so bright that it made Sheik and Link turn away.

Once the light receded, they cautiously peeked open an eye and headed inside, sitting against a marble wall. Link put the Zora tunic away, storing it inside his magical pouch. Sheik handed the Ocarina over and stored her harp in another endless pouch, enchanted by Impa.

They sat like that, together, for about five minutes before they were both ready to go on.

They got up and headed inside, Link marking the entrance with Farore's Wind in case something _did_ happen (with a helpful "reminder" from Sheik).

Navi flitted out, scaring Sheik half to death. She had forgotten the blue sprite was there. "Finally! Dry!" The fairy chirped, circling around Link's head. But soon she flew over to something and turned yellow, shouting a _"Watch Out!"_ as she did.

Link pulled out his sword and Sheik did likewise with her knives. Moblins.

They were disposed of relatively quickly, exploding in a puff of magic, showing that they were not natural creatures. Rather, beings made of dark magic by Ganondorf and evils before even him. The sacrifices required for the rituals (like Rupees) clattered to the floor and were looted by Link.

They continued onward with minor difficulties. They found a Compass guarded by some ChuChus, and a Dungeon Map guarded by several Wallmasters who dropped some rupees.

However, the difficulty increased as they encountered strange creatures deeper in the Temple, colored pink, purple and black, radiating evil and malice. Navi gave an exclamation of recognition. "Oh! The Great Deku Tree told me about these! They're Cursed Moblins! You just have to hit them a bunch! Watch out for their attacks though- they're pretty strong!" Then, as an afterthought, "I wonder what they're doing here, though, they're pretty old..."

Link and Sheik gave nods of understanding, slashing forwards with their respective weapons. Battle cries rang out, and after twenty or so hits the cursed monsters fell, disintegrating into dust. Not without injuries though, as Sheik had a deep gash in her side and Link was bitten rather harshly on his forearm. Several smaller but still rather gruesome cuts littered their bodies, especially on Sheik's back.

One of the Cursed Moblins had escaped their notice, and had snuck up behind Link. Sheik had noticed too late to save both of them, so she pushed the Kokiri boy out of the way and took a harsh beating on her back. The moblin's club had several sharp metal spikes and dug into her skin, eliciting a cry of pain. Sheik was waiting for a window of opportunity, but Link had driven his sword through the monster's skull.

His eyes had been unforgiving.

Sheik shivered, thinking back, and Link noticed. "Hey, you cold? Do you want an extra tunic? Your suit looks a little torn up..."

Link looked at her back and saw bandages wrapped around the upper back. But what was she bandaging...?

He blushed. _Oh_.

The young woman looked down while he was thinking and realized he was right. The back and right side seemed to have taken the brunt of it. The Sheikah warrior would not stand to have her emblem torn, even in battle.

Despite her dignity screaming no at her, she grabbed the dry Zora tunic in his hands. She pulled it over her hands and adjusted the belts and pouches accordingly. Sheik didn't want her suit to get ruined even more, and the tunic would provide extra warmth.

Link blushed and hurriedly looked down at the yellowed map, seeking refuge from her questioning glance and the (adorable) sight before him. He briefly contemplated sticking the hat on her head, then decided better. She would slice his throat, hero or not.

He quickly handed her a red potion, and took back the empty bottle once she had drank the entire thing (reluctantly- she insisted he keep it for later before giving in). It was enough to close her wounds for now, but if she wasn't careful, they would reopen.

"Hey, it says we're at the center of Temple! We must be close to the treasure now!"

Sheik nodded in acknowledgment. The sooner they got out of there, the better. The monsters at the beginning were probably being replaced already.

The dungeon door, previously closed off by metal bars, was opened. After a quick breather, the unusual pair made their way into the next room.

Just as Link had predicted, there was a treasure chest in the middle of the room. However, instead of an abundance of rupees, there was instead a small book inside. The cover was a dark blue, with a small yellow gem in the center and purple lines wrapping around the cover. It look very similar to the handle of the Master Sword.

"Awww, man! I was expecting.." Link dug through his pouch (pulling the Megaton Hammer, Longshot and a _giant frickin' sword_ out in his search). He shouted out an _"aha!"_ and pulled out a thin notebook, the cover worn with age and a small flower drawn on the front. It seemed to be from Saria.

"...' _an abundance of gold, silver, and all the riches you could ever imagine._ '" Sheik looked over his shoulder as he read and deadpanned. Abundance was spelled wrong.

"Well, Hero," he scowled, "maybe the book holds something of worth. It wouldn't be hidden in a sacred temple for nothing. Maybe it's a decoy, meant to distract travelers from the real treasure."

He brightened. "Yeah, maybe!" He ran up to the thin tome and flipped open the cover. Sheik walked up behind him, her fake red eye widening. It was written in _very_ old Hylian. The only reason she could read it was because her father had insisted she take lessons in Ancient Hylian when she was too young to make her own decisions.

Link stared at the yellowed, lightly torn pages in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Sheik took over. "To few beings with enough Courage, Wisdom, and untainted Power to have reached this point, hold the blade of evil's bane in calloused hands blessed with the Triforce. The goddess Hylia's golden blood shall drop onto the gem of gold blessed with wings. Speak holy words of grace: ' _Awaken Holy Spirit of the Sword. Awaken thyself and aid th' Hero in their quest._ ' Then- and only then- will Hylia's creation be awakened from dormancy once more."

Link stared at her and she shrugged. A grin split his face. "Might as well try, right?" Sheik shrugged along with him. This expedition was really loosening her up.

Link positioned himself so that he was directly in front of the empty chest, the Master Sword point down on the ground. It's faint glow lit up the aged floors.

Sheik wasn't sure what to do. Goddess's blood? Link seemed to notice her confusion because he added "Well, Sheikahs must have _some_ sort of holy blood right? I mean, you _do_ serve the Royal Family, so..."

Sheik wasn't about to point out that she wasn't actually a Sheikah (in blood, at least).

Sheik pulled out a clean dagger- there was no need to get an infection- and sliced the pad of her index finger. She smeared the blood on the yellow gem stuck on the hilt of the holy blade. Link closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Navi fluttered close by, her fairy wings twinkling in the near silence.

She chanted the words in Ancient Hylian.

_"Абудзіць Святы Дух Мяча. Абудзіць сам сябе і дапамагчы герою ў яго пошуках."_

Sheik had closed her eyes before uttering the words, as Link had, and it was a good thing too. A bright light shone from the gem, and Link tried his best not to drop the sword and cover his eyes. Sheik did not have such inhibitions, and Navi hid inside of Link's hat, which was fluttering wildly in the gust of wind that had blew up.

Sheik's wrappings loosened and her blonde braid flew out, flapping wildly. At least her hair was still bound tightly. Her veil, while pressed up against her face, hadn't come off either (thankfully). Link's hat nearly flew off and one of his belts even unbuckled.

The light started to die down alongside the wind.

A blue figure was standing there, wings, or maybe sleeves, fluttering lightly, a breeze the only remainder of the previously harsh winds. She- as the figure was quite feminine- had royal blue skin, which bled into her eyes. She had no pupils and her eyelashes and hair were the same color as the rest of her body. A bright blue gem- a different shade than her skin- was lodged in her chest surrounded by gold. A smaller, more subtle blue one could be found in her forehead, as well.

One sleeve, possibly a wing, was purple, and the other blue. The figure did not appear to have hands, or arms for that matter. She was wearing black leggings with light blue lines dancing around them, ending with black high heels.

Link gasped and flailed back, falling on the ground. Navi fluttered out of Link's hat (which had somehow managed to stay on) and was contemplating the figure. Was it a foe, or a friend?

Sheik stared. She didn't care that her hair was loose, or that her eyes were no longer red because of her sudden drain of magic. She didn't care that her knees had buckled, or that her veil was all crumpled, or that her wounds had reopened and were bleeding through Link's tunic.

Because _oh Hylia, Link had recognized her and Link was in trouble and who was this and-_

Four words snapped her out of her panicked frenzy.

"Greetings, Master. Your Grace."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah in case you didn’t see the tags, that weird chant thing was just younger me using google translate to find some language that could pass as “Ancient Hylian”. also, i /told/ you this was old. don’t blame me.
> 
> and don’t forget to drop a review!! it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin.


End file.
